


Некромант

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Dark Ages, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Light Angst, Light Sadism, Magic, Male Friendship, Middle Ages, Minor Violence, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Necromancy, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Suffering, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Любая жизнь лучше смерти





	Некромант

Старший инквизитор с шумом распахнул дверь, чуть не сорвав ее с петель. Следом за ним в дверь проскочил худой послушник в очках, а затем вошла свита из трех человек.

«Именем инквизиции»! — прокричал старший — «Вы будете уничтожены, проклятый чернокнижник!»

Высокий, худой человек, с длинными запутанными волосами, медленно повернулся. Его больное, усталое лицо ничего не выражало, только в огромных печальных глазах, где-то в самой глубине, казалось мерцал зеленый, прожигающий на сквозь огонь.

Он молча, выжидающе смотрел. Затем спросил с опозданием, словно выйдя из оцепенения.

«И за что? Что вам нужно?» — голос был спокойным и холодным.

Инквизитор бодро начал — «Ты занимался грязными делами, осквернял тело и душу, использовал запрещенные заклинания, общался с демонами и нечистой силой… » 

«Я знаю все свои грехи. Но я не делал ничего, что противоречит законам. Я не причинил вреда ни одному живому телу, и ни одной чужой душе…» — равнодушно возразил некромант.

Инквизитор опешил: «Ты делал вещи противные богу! За это мы должны покарать тебя, ведь мы — рука божья!»

Чернокнижник усмехнулся: «Вы всего лишь обычные люди, назначившие сами себя на эту должность. Когда придет мое время, я сам отчитаюсь перед Богом за свои грехи».

«Богохульник!» 

«Я ничего не говорил против Бога… Не понимаю, как вы вообще нашли меня в этом всеми забытом месте и что вам от меня надо…» — устало сказал человек.

«Заберите его!» — старший инквизитор вспыхнул от гнева. Свита подняла мечи. Послушник подскочил к начальнику: «Н-но г-господин инк-к-визитор! Он г-говорит правду! Он не нарушал ни одного закона. Мы не можем казнить его». Послушник сильно заикался, так, что его можно было с трудом понять.

«А оставить зло значит можем?! Не совершал сейчас — совершит потом! Он некромант! Он воскрешал ушедших в мир иной!» — взревел инквизитор.

«А есл-ли н-не совер-р-шит?» — спросил послушник, нервно поправляя очки на длинном носу. — «К тому же зак-к-оны ком-п-петенты только в от-тношен-н-ии жив-ых…»

«И что, я теперь должен бросить это дело?! Оставить его?!» — рассерженный инквизитор пнул ногой какой-то валявшийся на полу предмет. Некромант молча сверлил гостей своими печальными огненными глазами.

В дальнем углу сидел, прижавшись к стене, молодой человек. Он не шевелясь и не моргая смотрел то на инквизицию, то на некроманта, ожидая, по-видимому, конца происшествия.

«Н-нет, г-господин ик-к-визитор». — согласился послушник, тряся в дрожащих пальцах бумаги.  
«Трус» — проворчал некромант.

Инквизитор задумался, к чему он может придраться.

«Бог создал каждого из нас, и в каждом есть его частичка» — промолвил он на конец. — «Оскверняя себя и свою душу ты оскверняешь бога и издеваешься над ним так же. А мы защищаем веру и бога». 

«Какой же это тогда Бог, если ему нужны такие защитники?» — с усмешкой спросил некромант.

«А вот теперь к этому списку я могу прибавить и настоящие богохульство!» — вскрикнул инквизитор, потерев руки.

Некромант посмотрел с усталостью и презрением прямо в глаза инквизитора.  
Тот вздрогнул от его взгляда и резко развернувшись приказал послушнику — «Забрать некроманта и его приспешника и подвергнуть всем возможным пыткам и наказаниям какие положены и разрешены твоими законами за его грехи!»

Затем резко развернулся, плюнул в пол и вышел. Свита, подняв мечи взяла некроманта и его приспешника под руки повела за собой.

Приспешник был мертвецом, которого оживил некромант. Он не чувствовал боли, только ее слабый отголосок.  
А некромант привык терпеть…

«Простите, господин…» — прошептал юноша.  
«За что?» — некромант рассмеялся.  
«Зато что мне не больно…» — осторожно ответил тот.

«Глупый, за это нельзя просить прощения…» — некромант говорил тихо, ему было плохо.

Инквизитор заставил выпить его какое-то зелье и порезал острыми лезвиями его ноги и руки. Позже их отпустили, приказав вести «праведную» жизнь. Теперь они брели назад, по направлению к лесу. Некромант украдкой взглянул на серое лицо своего помощника. Когда-то оно было живым, загорелым и теплым, а тусклые серые глаза сияли небесной голубизной. Лишь светлая улыбка юноши была все такой же неизменной. Некромант был готов и сам уйти за ним следом, но однажды, странная и страшная возможность решения этой проблемы открылась ему…

Некромант шел сильно согнувшись, держась одной рукой за предплечье, другую прижав к животу. Он слегка хромал и пошатывался. Взгляд устремился в никуда. Помощник шел рядом. Он был покрыт ранами и царапинами, одной руки не было, но ему было все равно, как и любому ожившему мертвецу.  
Некромант не просил помощи. Да и наверное предложи ее кто-нибудь — он бы отказался. Он ненавидел быть слабым. Он никогда даже виду бы не подал, как бы больно или страшно ему не было, особенно если рядом шел кто-то еще.

«Зачем, зачем ты все это вообще делал?! С собой, со мной?!» — в отчаянии вскричал помощник, когда некромант в очередной раз остановился и закашлялся.

«Моя жизнь кончилась. Оборвалась велением судьбы. А ты осмелился идти ей наперекор. Наперекор желанию бога вернуть мою душу в свои владения… Разве не прав в этом инквизитор? Не лучше ли было оставить все, как есть?»

«Я… Я и сам не знаю. Я был не в состоянии отнять жизнь у себя самого, что бы последовать за тобой на небеса… Да и попал бы я на небеса? Самоубийцам место в Аду, как говорит инквизиция… Но разве плохо возвращать жизнь? Вместо того, что бы умереть нам обоим, теперь мы оба живы, и вместе…» — прошептал в ответ некромант.

Помощник в отчаянии встряхнул его за плечи.  
«Пусть так, пусть я даже могу понять тебя… Но ведь это дорого стоило. Прежде чем оживить меня, ты проводил множество экспериментов и опытов на других… Да и продолжил после. И это уже никак не оправдывает тебя».

Некромант истерически захохотал: «Я просто псих, понимаешь?! Больной на голову, идиот с бредовыми идеями, с испорченным извращенным рассудком! Не контролирую свои мысли и действия! Да, я больной псих, сумасшедший, который делает ужасные вещи и сам не понимает зачем!»

Помощник подхватил его под руку и повел в дом. Тот не сопротивлялся. В глазах застыло равнодушие, и они стали еще темнее и печальнее, словно наполненные пустотой бездонные колодцы.

В небе мерцали мягким светом звезды. Некромант и помощник вернулись в свой одинокий дом в лесу. Лич протянул некроманту чашку с каким-то зельем и перевязал рану. Тот выпил зелье и снова закашлялся. У него был жар.

«Надо тебе руку вернуть…» — сказал он помощнику.  
«Нет, не стоит тратить свои магические силы!» — запротестовал тот. Некромант, не слушая его, вытянул свою худую трясущуюся руку и дотронулся до лича. Отломанная рука стала медленно вырастать, собираясь из окружающего мусора и пыли. Вначале кость, затем ткань и кожа. Неживую материю было легко создавать…  
Некромант закрыл глаза.

Солнце осветило лес. Некромант очнулся. Ему было лучше. Помощник сидел рядом положив голову ему на колени. Некромант дотронулся до его плеча. Тот вздрогнул. «Спасибо…» — сказал волшебник и слабо улыбнулся.

Он знал, что сможет пожить спокойно месяц, может два или три. Но потом он не выдержит, снова пойдет колдовать, копаться в трупах и осквернять души…  
Снова ничего не сможет с собой поделать. Снова придет инквизиция…  
Бессмысленный труд, за который получаешь только пытки и страдания…  


Но он не мог, уже не мог изменить себя и свою жизнь.

2014


End file.
